La demande un peu particulière d'Envy
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi] Envy demande quelque chose à Edward et celui-ci refuse. Qu'a demandé Envy? Edward cédera-t-il? Suite de La demande un peu particulière d'Edward.
1. la dispute

_Alors voilà! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle fic! Et sur FMA! Une lectrice m'a demandé de re-publier cette fic, car oui, je l'avais déjà publier sur mon blog. Et maintenant c'est chose faite!_

_Alors petite explication. Il y a la même nombre de chapitres et ils ont les même titres. C'est fait pour!_

_J'espère__ que ça va vous plaire! _

_Je sais je suis pas si bavarde d'habitude. mais une fois n'est pas coutume!_

_Sur ce, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la dispute**

-Non!

-S'il te plait! _Voix suppliante_.

-J'ai dit NON! _Voix ferme_.

-Edo... _yeux de chiens battus_

-Ne commence pas...

-S'il te plait! _Voix suppliante_.

-Envy ! _Voix menaçante_.

-Allez rien qu'une fois. S'il te plait.

-Envy. J'ai dit non!

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas envie.

-Allez pour me faire plaisir.

-Trouve autre chose.

-Pour une fois.

-Non !

-Tu cèdes toujours à mes envies d'habitude…

-Justement! Pour une fois c'est non !

-Allez ...

-Non.

-S'il te plait.

* * *

_Alors? Reviews?_


	2. la demande

**Chapitre 2 : la demande**

-Edooooo ? ? ? ?

-Mmmm ? ? ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-Jamais Envy … Aïe ! pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi !

Edward quitta du regard le paysage défilant par la fenêtre du train et reporta son attention sur la personne à coté de lui. Envy lui sourit, mais d'un sourire parfaitement innocent. Et Edward maudit le vert de faire le trajet sous sa forme féminine. Il ne pouvait pas se venger et du coup, l'homonculus en profitait un max.

-Tu sais très bien quand on arrive, Envy. C'est toi qui a réservé les billets de train…

-Pfff

Edward sortit sa montre en argent et regarda l'heure.

-Dans trois quart d'heure, on sera en gare de Resembool.

Il soupira , le calvaire prenait bientôt fin. Envy pouvait se montrer intenable, n'étant pas très patient. L'alchimiste soupira. Quelle idée il avait eut de vouloir venir, aussi ? Non mais franchement ! Il n'avait qu'à rester à Central ! Le blond se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Il sentit vaguement Envy s'appuyer contre lui.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Edo, souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de son amant.

Edward soupira.

-Si tu le dis…

Puis il passa son bras autour des épaules frêles d'Envy et serra contre lui le corps de jeune femme que le vert prenait quand ils sortaient ensemble. Personne n'était eu courant. Personne sauf Alphonse et Winry, ainsi que Mamie Pinako.

* * *

-Voilà le train ! s'écria Alphonse.

Il se retourna vers Winry et lui sourit d'un sourire très … naïf et heureux.

Le train ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complément et bientôt les passagers commencèrent à descendre du train. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, Resembool était une petite ville de campagne, après tout. Aussi ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver Edward et Envy.

Ceux-ci s'avançaient vers eux, Envy leur faisant de grands signes et Edward portant ou plutôt traînant deux valises. Alphonse vola au secours de son frère.

-Nii-san ! ! !

-Al ! !

Et ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, riant.

-C'est pas possible ! ! T'as encore grandi, Al !

-Mais non ! Mais non ! Répondit le châtain.

Puis se fut au tour de Winry de subir l'étreinte du blond.

-Winry !

-Edward !

Les deux jeunes saluèrent Envy avec moins de démonstration mais chaleureusement quand même. Ça leur faisait toujours bizarre de voir l'homonculus sous sa forme féminine. Ils sortirent de la gare et montèrent dans la voiture de Alphonse, direction la maison de Mamie Pinako.

* * *

-Comme toujours, c'était très bon, Mamie Pinako ! s'exclama Edward en s'étirant.

La petite vielle femme regarda le jeune homme en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe, puis reportât son regard sur Envy qui avait reprit son apparence normale.

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'me sens visé dans c'que tu dis, Edo-chan ! fit le vert.

-Mais non, t'as pas de raison, Envy, fit le blond en souriant à sa moitié.

Et de repartir sur une énième dispute. Alphonse regarda les deux hommes en souriant. Il avait été étonné que ça dure, que ça marche aussi bien entre eux. Il sourit. Puis il sourit encore plus quand il sentit la main de Winry sur son bras. Il baissa son regard vers la jeune femme qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Al acquiesça et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes.

-On a quelque chose a vous annoncez, commença le châtain. On va être parent !

Edward et Envy se figèrent, se regardèrent, regardèrent alternativement Alphonse et Winry. Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! cria Edward.

Il sauta sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras et le féliciter. Il était heureux pour lui. Très heureux. Car même s'il était bien avec Envy, qu'il l'aimait et que jamais il ne s'en séparerait, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Mais il pourrait gâter ses neveux et nièces.

Envy félicita aussi les futurs parents. Il était curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme enceinte. Il s'approcha doucement de Winry, profitant du fait que les deux frères soient partis à la cave chercher du champagne pour fêter ça. Il regardait le ventre de la blonde avec insistance. Ce qui finit pas mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Envy ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je me demandais … il est où le bébé ?

Winry regarda intriguée l'homonculus. Il ne savait pas comment on faisait les bébés ? Winry avait du mal à y croire. Mais sait-on jamais ? Elle avait appris à être prudente avec le vert.

-Dans mon ventre, répondit-elle. Mais pour l'instant, il est tout petit, il ne prend pas beaucoup de place.

-Tu le sens ?

-Non pas encore … mais d'ici deux-trois mois, oui. Je le sentirai bouger et mon ventre aura grossi.

Envy percevait très bien la douceur et la joie dans la voix de la blonde. Alors on était comme ça quand on allait être parent. Il éprouva de l'envie. Il se doutait bien que Edward ne saurait jamais papa à cause de lui. Il espérait vraiment que ça ne lui pèse pas trop au fil du temps. Il avait bien vu l'éclat de tristesse qui avait traversé le regard du blond avant qu'il ne saute sur son frère.

Winry regardait avec intérêt l'homonculus. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Aussi pensif.

-Ça va, Envy ?

-Oui, oui, fit-il distraitement. Dis ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais en avoir un ?

-De bébé ?

-Oui.

-Vous pourrez peut être en adopter un, avec Edward.

-Non, fit Envy en secouant la tête. J'en veux un comme toi.

-Comme moi ? fit Winry perdue.

-Oui. Je veux porter l'enfant d'Edward.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et ils relevèrent la tête pour voir Edward et Alphonse arrêtés sur le pas de la porte. Le blond avait dut entendre la dernière phrase d'Envy et avait lâché la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

-De quoi ? fit le blond en se précipitant vers son amant.

-Je veux porter ton enfant ! répliqua Envy avec détermination.

Maintenant que cette idée, que cette envie, avait germée dans son esprit, il le voulait avec force. Il n'en démordrait pas. Il voulait que lui et Edward connaissent aussi ce bonheur.

Et de là avait partit leur dispute.


	3. Débuts

**Chapitre 3 : débuts**

Revenons quelques mois en arrière. Sept pour être précis. On était donc au mois de mai et un soleil magnifique illuminait le ciel de Resembool. Ce qui faisait une chose de moins à s'inquiéter pour Winry. Vous me direz mais que vient faire Winry ici ? Et bien … elle se marie. Avec Alphonse, bien sûr ! Et Edward est de la partie puisqu'il est le témoin de son frère. Et Envy ? Et bien Envy aussi est là. Il est la petite amie de notre alchimiste préféré.

Edward et Envy avaient officialisé leur relation auprès de la famille Elric et Rockbell. Mais pour le reste, Edward était toujours célibataire. Du coup, le colonel Mustang et Havoc n'arrêtaient pas leurs commentaires déplacés sur le célibat du jeune homme.

Alphonse, une fois son diplôme obtenu, et une fois installé avec le médecin de Resembool, avait demandé Winry en mariage. La jeune femme avait répondu « oui » et aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

* * *

La mairie était pleine. Beaucoup d'habitants de Resembool s'étaient déplacé pour venir assister au mariage des deux enfants du pays. Tout avait été organisé par Winry, aidé de Mamie Pinako. Al étant très pris par son travail, et peut désireux surtout de gâcher la fête. Il avait laissé faire la jeune femme qui cependant l'avait mis à contribution pour certaines choses.

La matinée avait été plus que chargée pour les deux frères qui avaient vérifiés que tout soit bien en place. Puis ils avaient accueillit les invités. Habitants de Resembool. Personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées au cours de leurs différents voyages. Le colonel Mustang et toute son équipe. Celui-ci ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour enfoncer Edward en le comparant à Al qui lui avait réussi à se trouver une jolie fille et à l'épouser.

-Tu vois quand on veut on peut, fit remarquer Roy.

-Et si j'vous dis que j'veux pas, grogna Ed.

-Ça serait pas plutôt à cause de ta petite taille que t'y arrives pas ?

-Tu vas voir qui est petit, espèce de poney mal taillé !

La joute verbale avait continué comme ça pendant un moment. Alphonse essayant toujours de calmer son frère. Mais celui-ci semblait réussir à se contenir sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait s'il ne se montrait pas sage. Winry avait été très explicite là dessus.

Ils s'étaient calmés en voyant arrivée la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait la mariée. Tous allèrent alors au devant de la mairie pour assister à l'apparition de la princesse du jour. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts, dans une robe rouge plus que moulante. La mâchoire de pas mal de gars tomba à terre. Pour le coup, Envy avait fait fort. Il, ou plutôt elle, était suivie de Scieszka, elle aussi dans une robe rouge mais moins moulante. Elles aidèrent alors Winry à descendre de la voiture. Pas que sa robe soit encombrante, mais disons qu'elle semblait prête à craquer au moindre faux pas. Elle moulait le corps de la jeune femme dans un fourreau blanc crème. Tout un assortiment de voiles brodés de perles agrémentaient la robe lui donnant un aspect vaporeux et délicat. Sa coiffure en chignon relevé mettait en valeur son teint de pêche. Elle était à croquer et beaucoup d'hommes dans l'assistance eurent un coup de chaud en suivant du regard les trois jeune femmes pénétrer dans la mairie, conduites par une Mamie Pinako en tailleur noir, toute aussi stricte que son habituel chignon.

La cérémonie, quoique brève, fut assez émouvante. Et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent sous le barnum monté devant la maison des Pinako pour fêter comme il se devait le mariage.

Bien sûr les commentaires allaient bon train sur cette superbe créature aux cheveux verts, mais bizarrement personne n'osait aller la voir et elle ne semblait pas décider à aller vers les autres.

En fait Envy se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir garder cette forme aussi longtemps. Il avait cru que se serait amusant et en fait … non ! Il ne voyait aucun intérêt dans le fait de draguer ou de se faire draguer. De plus Winry lui avait demandé d'être sage. Et il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contredire la blonde. Du coup, il restait avec elle, l'empêchant de trop boire, l'empêchant surtout de crier sur tout le monde parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas toujours attention. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus le taux d'alcoolémie de certains atteignait des sommets.

Al était toujours accompagné par son frère et ils étaient ainsi sollicités par les uns et les autres continuellement. Edward surveillait son cadet. Il n'avait pas envie de le ramener complètement saoul à sa belle sœur pour la nuit de noce. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mustang et de Havoc, qui eux avaient réussi à échapper à la vigilance de Riza et qui en avaient profité pour siffler une bouteille à deux.

-Oh ! Full Metal ! cria Roy, d'une voix toute enjouée.

-Oh Boss ! s'exclama Havoc, d'une voix toute aussi enjouée.

Les deux hommes se soutenaient mutuellement et étaient passablement éméchés. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de faire la fête et encore moins de pouvoir se lâcher à ce point.

-Colonel ! Havoc ! Mais … vous êtes ivres ! s'exclama le blond.

-Non … pas encore tout à fait, rigola Roy.

Havoc acquiesça en étouffant un petit rire. Ils n'étaient pas complément ivres, juste un peu chaud. Et comme ils avaient échappés à la vigilance de Riza, ils en profitaient.

-Dis donc blondinet, fit Roy. Tu comptes chaperonner le marié toute la soirée ou en profiter toi aussi ?

-Qui vous dit que j'en profites pas ? répondit Edward.

-Et bien … le fait que tu sois seul …

-Vous êtes seul vous aussi …

-Oui … mais plus pour très longtemps, fit le colonel dans un sourire énigmatique.

Edward le regarda suspicieux. Qu'avait encore inventé le colonel ? Il lança un regard à son frère, qui n'en savait pas plus que lui, puis à Havoc qui riait sous cape.

-Il va se faire la petite en robe rouge, pouffa le sous-lieutenant.

-Scieszka ? ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

-Mais non ! L'autre ! répondirent les deux militaires de concert.

Les deux frères se regardèrent hallucinés avant d'exploser de rire, sous le regard incrédule des deux hommes en uniformes.

-Vous allez vous casser les dents, prévint Alphonse.

-C'est à vous risques et périls, ajouta son frère.

-Vous la connaissez ? demanda Roy.

-Bien sûr, répondit une voix mielleuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Envy, qui surveillant discrètement Edward, avait décidé de le rejoindre. Elle se plaça à coté du blond et passa un de ses bras à sa taille, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser chastement. Edward sourit pour lui-même. Il adorait quand son amant lui donnait des preuves d'affection en public.

Edward se retourna et se délecta de la vision que lui offrait les deux militaires, mâchoires grandes ouvertes et yeux exorbités. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

-Co … comment ?

Havoc se remit plus vite du choc que son supérieur. Il donna une grand claque dans le dos de celui-ci et partit dans un éclat de rire.

-Et bien. On dirait bien que le Boss a été plus rapide que vous, colonel !

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! se lamenta Roy.

Edward lui affichait un grand sourire. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Envy.

-Comme quoi … ce n'est pas une histoire de taille !

-Moi j'préfère les petits blonds de toute façon, fit Envy sensuellement. Je vous l'emprunte …

La jeune femme attrapa la main d'Edward et l'entraîna vers la maison, sous le regard complètement ahuris de Roy et de Jean.

-A ton avis ils vont faire quoi là ? demanda innocemment ce dernier à Al.

-Euh …. Répondit celui-ci en rougissant.

-On n'a qu'à les suivre, fit Roy.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama son compère de boisson.

-Hey non ! Attendez ! cria Al.

Mais trop tard car les deux hommes filaient déjà vers la maison en essayant d'être discrets, ce qui n'étaient pas le cas.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre du blond, deux corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes les petits blonds ? fit Edward alors que ses mains cherchaient à défaire la robe d'Envy.

-Oui … gémit Envy

-Et pas les grands bruns ? demanda-t-il alors que ses mains faisaient glisser la robe au sol.

-Non … gémit de nouveau l'homonculus.

L'alchimiste poussa sa compagne jusqu'au lit et eut le plaisir de la voir se laisser faire. Elle devait avoir très envie. Il l'allongea et se positionna sur elle, l'embrassant dans le cou alors que ses mains parcouraient et réchauffaient son corps. Il ne fut pas long à se retrouver nu lui aussi. Alors ils se laissèrent emporter par le tourbillon de sensations qui parcouraient leurs corps. La danse sensuelle qu'ils exécutaient, les amenaient toujours plus près l'un de l'autre. Et bientôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un, laissant se consumer le brasier intérieur qui les habitait.

A l'étage en dessous, Riza fut surprise en voyant débouler le colonel suivit du sous-lieutenant. Les deux hommes se déplaçaient bizarrement. Intriguée, elle s'excusa auprès de Mamie Pinako, avec qui elle discutait, et se mit à suivre les deux hommes. Ceux-ci montaient les escaliers comme ils pouvaient, c'est à dire difficilement. Roy collait son oreille aux portes pour trouver celle derrière laquelle le couple devait se trouver. Riza les trouva donc tous les deux, l'oreille collée à une porte. Cependant, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de même pour savoir ce que les deux hommes écoutaient. Les cris d'Envy étaient suffisamment forts pour être entendus de l'autre coté de cette porte.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye n'en revenait pas. Les hommes étaient décidément … irrécupérables ! Elle les toisa d'un œil noir, sortit d'on ne sait où, un de ses revolvers et le pointa sur la tête de Mustang. Celui-ci se figea en sentant quelque chose de froid. Il se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il bougea.

-Je ne vous savais pas voyeur à ce point colonel, déclara d'un ton glacial la jeune femme.

Mustang et Havoc, d'un même mouvement se regardèrent, déglutirent, puis se retournèrent pour affronter le lieutenant qui les tenait en joue.

-Lieutenant ! sourit Roy. Quel plaisir ! Vous êtes très jolie dans cette robe !

-Colonel, arrêtez ! Vous êtes en train de l'énerver encore plus, lui souffla, pas discrètement du tout Havoc.

-Tout le monde descend !

La jeune femme était excédée par le comportement de son supérieur. De plus, celui-ci entraînait Havoc avec lui. Mais quand arrêterait-il de se comporter de cette façon … désinvolte ? Elle soupira. Probablement jamais … Elle devrait être constamment derrière lui.

* * *

C'est donc ainsi qu'Envy devint pour tous la petite amie d'Edward. Même si certains avaient trouvé bizarre que la jeune femme s'appelle comme l'homonculus, personne n'avait rien dit. Seul Riza était au courant de sa véritable nature. Du coup, depuis le mariage, Mustang et Havoc avaient arrêtés d'embêter Edward. Et celui-ci en était ravi.


	4. réponses

**Chapitre 4 : réponses**

Edward regardait le jour se lever. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, Envy lui ayant prit la tête avec son envie de maternité subite. Ils s'étaient disputés assez violemment et en étaient même venu aux mains. Aucun des deux ne voulant comprendre l'autre, ni s'expliquer d'ailleurs. Alphonse avait été obligé de les séparer. Edward s'était alors réfugié sur le toit de la maison et n'en avait pas bougé, ruminant ses sombres pensées à l'infini.

Envy, quant à lui, avait finit par se calmer grâce à Winry. Il était plus qu'impressionné par la jeune femme et depuis le mariage, ils s'étaient rapprochés. La blonde avait réussit là où Alphonse avait échoué et en était pas peu fière. L'homonculus avait finit pas s'endormir. Il n'aimait plus dormir seul. Plus depuis qu'il était avec Edward. Il se doutait bien qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent tout les deux et que cela ne se ferait pas sans heurt. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pose certaines questions à Winry. Et oui, il était un homonculus. Et bien qu'il sache comment les bébés sont conçus, le reste pour lui restait un grand mystère. Il ne savait pas comment marchait la reproduction humaine. Il allait avoir besoin d'éclaircissement sur certains points.

* * *

Edward avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. Après tout, ils étaient là pour les fêtes de fin d'année et il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il avait prévu avec son frère de sortir les décorations du grenier et d'installer les plus encombrantes dans la journée. Petits ils avaient toujours fait ça avec leur mère. Et puis après la disparition de celle-ci, ils avaient cessés. Mais depuis qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, ils avaient recommencé à les fêter.

Il fut surpris cependant de ne pas trouver Envy à table pour le petit déjeuner.

-Il boude ? demanda Edward.

-Je crois que oui, lui répondit son frère. Tu devrais peut être aller t'excuser.

-Plus tard, répondit-il évasivement.

Son regard se perdit un moment vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, avant de revenir sur son cadet.

-Bon ! Et si on allait installer tout ça ?

Alphonse sourit en retour à son frère, même s'il voyait bien que celui-ci se forçait un peu. Il espérait juste que la brouille entre les deux jeunes hommes ne s'éterniserait pas.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la maison, Envy regardait avec effarement Winry. En effet, celle-ci se tenait accrochée au rebord du lavabo, des cernes sous les yeux et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. La blonde avait décidée de partager toute sa grossesse avec le vert, histoire de lui faire comprendre dans quoi il s'engageait. Et donc ce matin, c'étaient nausées et vomissements.

-Winry ? fit plaintivement Envy. T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, ça va Envy …

-Vas pas m'dire qu'c'est normal ta tête là ?

-Et pourtant si Envy … c'est ce qu'on appelle des nausées matinales … beaucoup de femmes enceintes en ont.

Envy lança un regard suspicieux à la blonde. Essayait-elle de le dégoûter pour qu'il renonce à son envie ? Il se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune femme qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Tu dis ça pour m'dégouter, hein ? C'est l'nabot qui t'as d'mander d'faire ça ?

Winry releva un regard un peu torve sur le jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'elle essayait de calmer son estomac. De plus, elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment Envy pouvait continuer à appeler Edward « le nabot ». Jamais elle n'arriverait à se faire de toute façon au comportement du vert, il pouvait être désarmant parfois.

-Non … Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, je veux juste te faire comprendre tout ce que ça implique … d'être enceinte.

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots. Elle n'était du coté de personne, mais voulait faire en sorte qu'Envy comprenne bien qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette histoire, qu'il y avait aussi Edward et le bébé, si jamais cette folle idée se concrétisait.

Winry se pencha de nouveau au dessus du lavabo en serrant le bord de toutes ses forces. Elle réprima un haut le cœur, puis se passa la figure sous un jet d'eau froide. Elle n'allait pas vomir maintenant, mais elle doutait fortement que son petit déjeuner reste encore longtemps dans son estomac.

-Bien ! fit-elle visiblement mieux. On va voir maintenant si tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir porter cet enfant !

Envy se demanda vaguement de quoi elle parlait, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car la jeune femme l'entraînait déjà par la main dans son atelier. Il se demandait pour quoi, il n'avait pourtant pas d'automails !

* * *

-Bon allez … transformes toi ! ordonna avec autorité la blonde.

-Mais pourquoi ? fit plaintif Envy.

Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol. Il n'avait pas vu Ed depuis la veille au soir. Et il n'aimait pas rester sur une dispute avec son amant, même si ça il ne l'admettrait devant personne. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait rester longtemps séparé du blond et il n'allait pas en plus admettre qu'il n'aimait pas rester fâché avec lui.

-Faut bien voir si t'as tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir avoir un bébé ! répondit-elle excédée.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard du vert faisant soupirer la jeune femme. Décidément ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

Envy jeta un coup d'œil sur la pièce où ils se trouvaient, l'atelier de la jeune femme. Autant dire le saint des saints. Il avait vaguement compris que personne n'avait le droit d'entrer ici sans la permission de la propriétaire des lieux. Il savait donc que personne ne viendrait les déranger sous peine de se recevoir une clé à molette à la figure. Il se tortilla un peu sur place mais arrêta dès qu'il aperçut le sourire naissant su le visage de la blonde.

-Allez Envy ! Je sais comment est fait une femme … j'en suis une. Et puis je t'ai déjà vu en femme, non ?

-Oui …mais y'a que Edo qui m'ai vu nu, alors …

-Bon tu te décides on a pas toute la journée, non plus !

-Oh le prend pas comme ça, non plus ! protesta le vert.

Envy se concentra un moment faisant abstraction de la présence de la jeune femme et de sa nudité. Et oui, la première chose que Winry avait fait, avait été de le déshabiller. Il s'en foutait que la jeune femme le voit nu en tant qu'homme, mais en tant que femme, c'était autre chose. Il finit cependant par le faire et Winry put admirer la transformation. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire et trouva fascinant d'observer cette mutation.

-Bah tu vois ! C'était pas si difficile !

-Parle pour toi, gronda-t-il tout bas.

-Bon maintenant, voyons voir si à l'intérieur aussi tu es une fille !

Et là Envy n'eut qu'une envie : fuir. Mais d'où, la douce et gentille Winry, pouvait se monter aussi diabolique. En effet, le sourire qu'arborait la jeune femme n'avait rien à envier à ceux qu'il pouvait faire quand il avait décidé de jouer un mauvais tour à son amant ou à toute autre personne. Il décida cependant de se reprendre. Il était un Homonculus, celui de l'Envie, et il n'allait pas trembler devant cette femme. Envy raffermît sa position se tenant plus droite et affronta du regard Winry qui sourit encore plus en voyant l'air décidé de la verte, avant de rire franchement.

-Quoi ? gronda Envy.

-Franchement … je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais reprendre du poil de la bête ! déclara-t-elle avant de continuer devant l'air un peu ahuris de l'homonculus. Bah oui ! Depuis hier soir t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette !

-Tsss …

Winry éclata de rire avant de lancer une robe à Envy qui enfila celle-ci rapidement. La blonde se mit alors à farfouiller dans un tiroir pour revenir vers la verte avec un livre d'anatomie. Puis de les faire asseoir toutes les deux sur le canapé qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Winry chercha un instant les planches anatomiques des appareils sexuels masculins et féminins avant de les présenter à Envy et de lui expliquer ce que tout ça représentait.

Envy ne s'était jamais posé la question de la reproduction humaine. Il savait vaguement qu'il fallait qu'un homme couche avec une femme pour que celle-ci puisse porter un bébé. Mais en dehors de ça … c'était la grande inconnue. Elle écoutait donc avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce que lui racontait la blonde et comprenait mieux ce qu'elle avait voulut dire par 'voir si t'as tout ce qu'il faut'. En effet, Envy savait modifier son apparence à volonté, mais est-ce que ça suivait à l'intérieur ? Tout l'enjeux était là.

-Putain ! Mais c'est l'bordel à l'intérieur ! s'exclama la verte.

-Pas tant que ça, lui répondit la blonde. Chaque organe a une fonction bien précise, tu vois ?

Elle commença à pointer chaque organe en expliquant à quoi il servait. Envy l'écoutait, posant des questions. Dans sa tête, le schéma se mettait en place et il sentait en lui les changements qui s'opéraient. Il était en train de modifier ses organes internes suivant les planches anatomiques qu'il voyait et les explications que lui donnait Winry.

-Ça va Envy ? T'es tout pâle !

-Oui … je crois que c'est finit …

-Finit ?

-Oui … maintenant j'ai tout ce qu'il faut … J'ai modifié mon … intérieur pour qu'il corresponde à 'ça', fit-il en désignant les dessins sur le livre ouvert.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-J'en étais pas sûr, mais j'ai visualisé dans ma tête et le reste a suivit.

-Bien … dans ce cas je te propose de passer ton premier examen gynécologique !

-Gyné quoi ?

* * *

-C'est bon Envy … tu peux te rhabiller, fit Alphonse de sa voix douce.

Envy lui lança un regard noir avant de s'exécuter rapidement. Elle venait de passer la pire demi-heure de sa vie. Non mais franchement, c'était quoi ça ! A quoi ça rimait d'écarter les cuisses pour qu'un … médecin y mette les doigts, tout ça pour vérifier que tout allait bien ! Il ne pouvait pas le demander ! Envy, rhabillée, foudroya du regard son beau-frère comme tout au long de l'examen qu'elle venait de subir. Le jeune homme s'était assit à son bureau et prenait des notes, attendant qu'Envy s'installe en face de lui.

-Bien , commença le châtain, tout me semble normal.

Envy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait retenue sa respiration dans l'attente de … de quoi exactement ? La validation que son envie pouvait être réalisée ?

-Maintenant qu'on sait que tu as tout ce qu'il faut … là où il faut … il ne te reste plus qu'à convaincre Edward.

-Pas de problème, lâcha Envy offrant au plus jeune des Elric un sourire terriblement carnassier.

-Il reste cependant une dernière chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Il ne faudra pas que tu te transformes.

-Je sais ça.

-Non je veux dire à partir de maintenant … jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceinte et pendant les neuf mois que dureront ta grossesse.

-Ça fait long là !

-T'es sûre de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps ? demanda soudain Al.

-Aucune idée, fit Envy en haussant les épaules. Le plus que j'ai fait c'est deux jours … et j'ai trouvé ça dur à la fin.

-Ça risque de poser un problème, alors, fit Alphonse.

-Bah, répondit Envy en haussant les épaules, on finira bien pas trouver une solution …

La verte se leva et quitta le cabinet de médecin de son beau-frère. Il rejoignit Winry qui l'avait attendu et elles décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping toutes les deux, histoire de faire enrager leurs hommes.

* * *

Envy avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait qu'une seule façon de « stabiliser » son état féminin : une transmutation. Il était sûr qu'Edward refuserait, mais Alphonse ? De toute façon, il ne voyait que ça comme solution pour rester en femme aussi longtemps que ça.

Il y avait un autre problème à solutionner : comment faire céder Edward ? Envy se doutait bien que son amant ne serait pas facile à convaincre et l'idée l'avait traverser de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Après tout, le blond ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il n'avait pas demandé à Envy de se transformer en fille, jamais l'idée n'aurait traversé l'esprit du vert et du coup jamais il n'aurait eut envie de porter leur enfant. Leur enfant … un sourire tendre apparut sur le visage de l'homonculus. Il n'avait jamais eut de famille avant. Et maintenant il en avait une, qui s'agrandissait et qu'il avait envie d'agrandir. Il avait changé énormément, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais était-ce un mal ? Non , il ne pensait plus comme ça. Depuis quand exactement ? Il ne savait pas et ne chercherait pas à savoir. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.


	5. Mise au point à trois

**Chapitre 5 : mise au point à ... trois**

Edward s'était octroyé une petite sieste. En effet, même si son frère l'avait aidé à installer une partie des décorations, ce dernier avait finit par l'abandonner pour son cabinet et ses malades. Il avait donc finit de décorer la maison et avait décidé de profiter du calme relatif de celle-ci pour pouvoir se reposer. Il était seul dans la grande bâtisse, Al était à son cabinet, Envy et Winry on ne sait où et Mamie Pinako, en ville à faire le tour de ses clients.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, la proposition d'Envy venait le hanter. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée d'être père lui plaisait mais … il ne voulait pas que son amant se sacrifie pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour lui.

Il sursauta légèrement en se réveillant et regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses repères. Il devait être bien fatigué pour s'être endormi comme ça. Il se leva en se demandant ce qui avait bien put le réveiller et eut sa réponse très rapidement.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? cria une voix du rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui ! répondit-il.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit pour voir son frère tout sourire se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Edward le laissa faire en bougonnant. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait récupérer son corps, le châtain n'arrêtait pas de toucher les gens et encore plus ses proches. De plus, il était devenu plus grand qu'Edward et profitait donc de cet avantage physique pour « câliner » son grand frère.

-Passé une bonne journée ? demanda Ed.

-Oui … et toi ?

-Ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras lâché …

-Oh pardon !

Al offrit un grand sourire à son frère et celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'agir de la sorte, c'était de sa faute après tout. C'est lui qui avait entraîné son cadet dans la tentative ratée de faire revenir leur mère. C'est lui qui était à l'origine de la perte du corps de son frère. C'est lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. C'est lui qui l'avait privé d'une enfance normale, de l'affection et du contact des autres à un âge où tout cela compte énormément. Alors, il pouvait bien le laisser l'étouffer dans ses bras de temps en temps.

Edward entraîna son frère dans la cuisine où il leur servit un café, avant de s'installer à table. Alphonse avait bien remarqué la ride de soucis qui barrait le front de son frère et se demandait s'il devait ou pas le faire parler. Il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question vu qu'Edward aborda de lui-même le sujet délicat.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et Winry…

-Mais ? fit Al alors que le silence de son frère se prolongeait.

-Y'a pas de mais ! s'exclama Edward.

Alphonse soupira et planta son regard dans celui du blond qui le soutint. Aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise et détourner les yeux.

-Edward ! finit par s'exclamer le plus jeune. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas … j'ai toujours vu quand quelque chose n'allait pas, fit plus doucement. Je suis ton frère, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses …

-…

-Edward, fais pas ta tête de mule veux-tu !

-…

-Ne me dis pas que la … proposition d'Envy ne te fait pas envie, je ne te croirais pas.

Et là, Alphonse put voir un éclat douloureux passer dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait vu juste.

-Je … je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie pour moi … je savais que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants … je ne veux pas espérer pour une chose qui ne se réalisera jamais.

-Tu te trompes ! Envy peut parfaitement …

Alphonse ne put finir car Edward venait d'abattre violemment ses mains sur la table. Ce dernier faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas tout envoyer en l'air. Alphonse déglutit devant l'aura noir que dégageait le blond. Il l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Il semblait en colère, déterminé et triste en même temps.

-Nii-san, fit plaintivement Al.

-Je te l'ai dit Al … Je ne permettrais pas ça … Je ne veux pas de …ce sacrifice. Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question? Si, je n'ai même fait que ça depuis hier soir ! On ne sait même pas s'il peut porter un enfant en étant une femme … il en a l'apparence mais pour ce qui est des organes … On n'en sait rien ! Et puis même ça changerait quoi. Envy ne peut rester longtemps sous sa forme féminine … quelques jours au maximum, alors 9 mois lui demanderait un trop gros effort. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il y arrive … avec toute la bonne volonté du monde ! De plus … ça n'est encore qu'un de ses caprices … Rien ne dit qu'une fois enceinte, il voudra garder le bébé … Alors, tu vois …ça ne sert à rien d'en parler …

Edward se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en entendant son frère l'appeler.

-Nii-san … Qui te dis qu'il n'en veut pas lui aussi ? Qui te dis que ce n'est qu'un caprice ? Que lui restera-t-il quand tu le … laissera seul ?

Edward s'était figé. Le laisser seul ? Voulait-il dire quand il sera … mort ? Pour autant il ne se retourna pas, trop de choses remuaient en lui pour offrir un visage serein à son frère. Cependant celui-ci remarqua la tension qui habitait son corps et sa main crispée sur le mur.

-De plus, Envy peut porter un enfant … Je l'ai examiné ce matin.

Là, Edward se retourna violemment et agrippa son frère par le col de sa chemise, faisant basculer la chaise sur laquelle le plus jeune des Elric était assis.

-Tu as quoi ? gronda le blond.

-Je l'ai examiné, reprit calmement Al. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut.

-Comment … comment peux-tu être de son coté ! hurla Edward.

-Je ne suis du coté de personne, répondit Al en se dégageant de la prise de son frère. Avant de prendre une décision, n'importe laquelle, il faut savoir si c'est réalisable ! Et ça l'est !

-Tu vas me dire que tu sais aussi comment faire pour qu'Envy reste une femme pendant 9 mois ? railla le plus petit.

-Exactement ! affirma Al. Avec la pierre philosophale.

Alphonse ne reconnaissait pas son frère, celui-ci semblait contenir une rage comme il n'en avait jamais vue chez lui. Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner et ils découvrirent sur le seuil Envy. Celui-ci les regardait, passant de l'un à l'autre un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle au plus grand soulagement d'Edward qui résistait mieux à son amant ainsi.

-Alors petite dispute entre frères ? fit-il ironique.

-Ça te regarde pas Envy, gronda Edward.

-Oh que si ça me regarde, Edo ! On parle de moi, il me semble, non ? ! Alors je peux bien me joindre à vous, non ?

Et sous le regard ahuris du blond, Envy s'avança dans la cuisine après avoir fermé derrière lui la porte. Il n'avait pas envie que Winry ou Mamie Pinako profite du spectacle. Il se positionna devant son amant avant de lui donner une grande claque. Edward resta interdit devant ce geste, Envy ne l'avait jamais giflé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Il n'y avait jamais eut de coups entre eux, sauf parfois pour « jouer », mais pas comme ça, pas « gratuitement ».

Le blond porta sa main à sa joue, observant Envy en détail. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Seul y transperçait de la tristesse.

-T'es calmé maintenant ? Bon on va p't'être pouvoir discuter maintenant ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le vert tira une chaise et s'installa dessus. Les deux frères le regardèrent étonnés par le comportement de l'Homonculus. Ce n'était guère son genre d'agir de la sorte. Aussi, choqués, ils s'installèrent à leur tour. Un petit silence s'installa et aucun des trois ne semblait vouloir le briser en premier.

-Je veux pas … murmura Edward, qui visiblement faisait un effort monstre pour rester calme.

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi buté. Il ne voulait pas de ce sacrifice, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ? dit Envy doucement. D'enfants ? Je pensais pourtant que tu serais partant …

-Ce n'est pas ça, fut tout ce que lui répondit le blond avant de s'adosser dans le fond de sa chaise et de croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

-Explique toi alors ! s'exclama Envy.

Il commençait à s'énerver et ça c'était mauvais signe. Al se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas rester calme longtemps. Pas Envy.

-Si tu m'expliques pas , comment veux tu que je comprenne ?

-Y'a rien à expliquer … je veux pas, un point c'est tout !

-Rrrrraaaahhhhh …. Mais c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver ou quoi ?

-Exactement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai … Je peux porter cet enfant. Je veux porter cet enfant. Et pas que pour toi ! Pour moi aussi, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'en ai envie !

-Justement c'est encore une de tes lubies ! Quand le petit sera là, tu te vois rester à la maison pour t'en occuper, hein ? Ça veut dire plus de sortie, plus de visite à Greed. Tu ne pourras plus faire ce que tu veux, comme tu veux, quand tu le veux … Ça sera d'abord le petit et après toi. Comprends-tu vraiment ce que cela implique !

Edward avait dit tout cela tellement calmement que les deux autres en étaient scotchés. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas que le blond y avait réfléchi autant. Il n'avait pas seulement réfléchi à la conception du bébé mais aussi à tous les changements que cela impliqueraient dans leur vie.

-Alors tu y as réfléchi sérieusement ? fit interloqué Envy.

-Oui.

-Mais … Pourquoi tu veux pas ? !

-Je … Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, lâcha-t-il.

-Me sacrifier ? Mais je ne me sacrifie en rien. C'est moi qui le veux !

-Parce que tu sais que j'aurai aimé en avoir et qu'étant gay, ce n'est pas possible.

-Non ! Je le veux vraiment ! Voir Winry dans cet état, et même en sachant tout ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. Je veux porter ce bébé !

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? fit Edward ironique.

-C'est simple. Je me transforme, tu stabilises mon état en utilisant une de mes pierres, tu me sautes jusqu'à ce que ça marche et hop, 9 mois plus tard, le bébé est là et après tu me redonnes mon état actuel !

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains complètement désespéré par son amant. Parfois il pouvait être d'une naïveté déconcertante.

-Et si jamais j'arrive pas à te faire revenir … comme ça, lâcha Edward légèrement énervé.

-Mais si t'y arriveras !

-Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, Nii-san, fit Al se voulant optimiste.

-Je me refuse à te faire ça ! lâcha Edward. Je ne veux pas me servir de l'alchimie sur toi … sur personne d'ailleurs.

-Dans ce cas, je le ferais, fit Al.

-Non, Al restes en dehors de ça ! s'exclama son frère.

-Ah non moi je suis d'accord ! Si tu veux pas, Alphonse le fera !

-Non !

-Si !

-Dans ce cas, ça sera sans moi ! lâcha le blond.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte, laissant les deux autres un peu interdit devant son départ précipité. Ils se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir d'un même geste.

-Ça s'annonce dur de le faire changer d'avis, soupira Al.

-Je le ferais changer d'avis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le ferais changer d'avis.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant de finir par se lever. Envy se mit alors à la recherche d'Edward, qu'il ne trouva nul part


	6. l'alcoo : un mal pour un bien ou un bien

**Chapitre 6 : l'alcool : un mal pour un bien ou un bien pour un mal?**

Le silence se faisait sur son passage. Il faut dire que, même si sa taille pouvait prêter à sourire, l'aura noire qui se dégageait de lui, empêchait quiconque d'amorcer le moindre mouvement dans sa direction. C'était même le contraire qui s'effectuait. Tous s'écartaient de son passage et le regardaient passer en silence. Pourtant le FullMetal était connu pour sa bonne humeur. Mais il faut croire que ça arrivait à tous d'être de mauvais poil. Et encore c'était un euphémisme pour décrire le blond en cette matinée pourtant ensoleillée.

Edward n'avait même pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il marchait machinalement dans les couloirs pour aller à son bureau. Il avait encore en tête son départ précipité de la veille. Après la discussion qu'il avait eut avec son frère et son amant, il était partit. Il lui fallait respirer. Il avait alors prit le premier train pour Central et était arrivé tard dans la nuit à son appartement. Comme il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, il avait décidé d'aller mettre en ordre son bureau. Ça lui permettrait d'avancer un peu dans sa paperasse en retard et de se vider la tête de cette … il ne savait même pas comment nommer ça … envie … désir … caprice … d'Envy de vouloir, non pas, avoir un enfant, mais porter un enfant. Le vert aurait voulut en adopter un, il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça, mais là … c'était autre chose … c'était contre nature … et le pire, c'était l'espoir qui était né en lui. Il ne voulait pas de cette petite flamme. Il ne voulait espérer, être tenté par ce projet, pour au final être déçu si ça ne marchait pas. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas si ça échouait.

Il entra dans le bureau en ouvrant brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes, c'est à dire le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye et le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Ils regardèrent le blond s'asseoir à son bureau et se plonger dans ses dossiers.

-Et bien FullMetal aieeeeee … lieutenant pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ?

-Parce que vous vous dispersiez colonel, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Je peux même plus saluer mes subordonnés maintenant ?

-Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie.

-Justement !

Mustang ne put ajouter autre chose, Riza venant de le frapper une nouvelle fois à la tête avec un des dossiers qu'elle tenait à la main. Roy lui lança un regard de chien battu qui ne marcha pas sur la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il fut obliger de se concentrer à nouveau sur la feuille qu'il avait devant lui.

Havoc, lui, n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre geste en direction du Boss. Il avait bien vu l'aura menaçante qui entourait le jeune homme et il n'était pas du genre suicidaire. Il continua donc à travailler après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au blond.

La journée se passa dans un calme relatif. A midi, Havoc avait été cherché à manger pour eux quatre et ils en avaient tous profité pour faire une pause. Même Edward. Il ne répondit pourtant pas aux provocations de Roy, ni aux questions de Havoc concernant le fait qu'il se trouvait là, à bosser, alors qu'il devait être normalement en vacances à Resembool.

Finalement la délivrance arriva plus vite que prévue. Le lieutenant Hawkeye, satisfaite du travail fourni par son supérieur, le lui fit savoir en l'autorisant à sortir.

-Je vous laisse vous amuser ce soir colonel ... Mais je vous veux d'attaque demain, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait du bureau.

-Pfiou … on l'a échappé belle, fit Mustang visiblement soulagé.

-Vous l'avez dit colonel.

-Alors Havoc ? Toujours partant pour ce soir ?

-Et comment ! fit le châtain.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir quand ils remarquèrent que le Full Métal était toujours là, à son bureau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Roy se rapprocha de lui, décidé à l'embêter un peu, vu que le cerbère qui lui servait de lieutenant n'était plus là.

-Alors FullMetal ? Tu vas peut être pouvoir nous dire pourquoi t'es là et pas avec ta chérie ?

-Ça vous regarde pas, bâtard !

-Et bien ! On dirait qu'il est de mauvais poil !

-Colonel ! s'exclama Havoc.

-Tu veux pas venir avec nous ? Proposa le brun. On va sortir faire un tour et oublier tous nos soucis. Ça te dit ? T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin ...

Edward n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de son dossier mais poussa un soupir d'énervement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Roy étira un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embêter, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Allez, fit le colonel en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien …

Il voyait le blond essayer de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais c'était inutile. Roy savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il arriverait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et il savourait tout le travail de sape qu'il était en train d'effectuer pour arriver à l'explosion de sa victime.

-Et puis, tu dois être seul, non ? Personne à t'attendre. Personne pour te demander des comptes. Pourquoi t'en profiterais pas ?

-…

-A moins que tu n'ais peur … Titilla Mustang.

Le regard noir que lui lança Edward lui prouva qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il allait continuer dans ce sens et le blondinet finirait bien par céder et venir avec eux boire un verre. Chose qui n'avait jamais tué personne.

-Tu sais … je peux comprendre que depuis que tu as une copine, tu sortes moins avec nous. T'as pas envie de te faire engueuler en rentrant tard et en sentant l'alcool. T'as peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Mais, parfois, faut savoir aussi oublier cette peur et se lâcher …

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Gronda Edward.

Il en avait marre du monologue de son supérieur. Non mais pour qui il se prenait à la fin. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'Edward Elric, le FullMetal Alchemist, n'avait peur de rien ni personne.

-Pourtant c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes …

-C'est d'accord … je viens !

Et le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, faisant reculer Roy et Jean. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage du colonel. Havoc quant à lui était plus mitigé. Est-ce réellement une bonne idée d'inviter le Boss, alors que son humeur semblait orageuse et son moral au plus bas ?

* * *

-Mais puisque je vous dis que tout va bien ! S'écria indigné, et alcoolisé, Edward. C'est pas ma faute si veut pas comprendre !

Roy et Havoc, tout aussi alcoolisés, mais se tenant un peu mieux, regardaient Edward avec un sourire de connivence. « Ah les femmes ! ». Ils essayaient aussi de comprendre les phrases du blond. En effet, il avait tendance à oublier des mots, surtout les sujets, et du coup, les deux militaires devaient faire un effort pour savoir de qui parlait le blond.

-M'enfin non ! S'exclama Jean. On dirait que tu veux tuer tout le monde depuis ce matin. Y'a forcement un truc qui va pas.

-Je veux pas qu'Envy tombe enceinte ! Lâcha le plus jeune avant de se mettre à sangloter. Je veux pas de ce sacrifie pour moi. Et puis c'est sûrement encore un des ses caprices. Peut être qu'en voudra plus une fois qu'sera là !

-Elle veut un bébé ! S'écrièrent en même temps les deux hommes.

Ils se regardèrent alors et éclatèrent de rire. Est-ce qu'Edward se rendait bien compte de la chance qu'il avait ? Non sûrement pas ! Sa copine désirait fonder un foyer avec lui. C'était une chose à laquelle les deux hommes rêvaient, même s'ils n'avaient pas pour l'instant trouvé la femme qui désirerait partager leur vie et fonder avec eux un foyer, une famille.

-Ouais tout ça parce qu'Winry est enceinte, alors veut la même chose.

-Winry est enceinte !

-Vous avez pas l'impression de faire écho là ? Se moqua Edward.

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas ? lâcha Jean. Moi si ma copine voulait un bébé, j'dirais pas non.

-Je veux pas ! Point barre !

Apparemment, le blond ne semblait pas d'accord pour exprimer ses arguments. Il se resservit un verre qu'il descendit cul sec et reporta son attention sur les deux militaires qui se mirent à imaginer la vie qu'ils auraient avec une femme et des enfants.

-J'en aurais deux, un garçon et une fille, fit rêveur Havoc. Et puis une femme aimante. Elle s'occuperait bien des enfants et de la maison. Elle leur apprendrait à faire des gâteaux. Et puis on irait à la pêche.

-Ils seraient intelligents et polis. Deux grands gaillards comme leur père. Disciplinés et courageux. Ils feraient ma fierté et celle de leur mère.

-Non mais vous vous écoutez des fois, fit rageur Ed. Et il s'passera quoi quand vous mourrez ! ! ! Hein ! ! ! Y s'passera que vous laisserez une veuve et des orphelins ! ! ! ! Personne ne devrait être orphelin ! ! !

Il se leva alors d'un bond pour disparaître du bar, devenu silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Les deux militaires se regardèrent en silence, leur euphorie retombant brutalement. Une même interrogation trottait dans leurs têtes : alors c'était pour ça qu'il voulait pas ?

* * *

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Havoc, choqué par le départ précipité du blond.

-Ça te dirait un dernier verre … chez moi? Proposa Mustang.

-Pourquoi pas ! Acquiesça le sous lieutenant.


	7. Bonus

**Chapitre 7 : bonus**

Roy avait lancé cette invitation sur un coup de tête, dû à l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité et aussi à la solitude qu'il retrouvait chez lui. Il avait envie d'un peu de compagnie encore. Il trouvait celle du sous-lieutenant agréable et c'est pour ça qu'ils traînaient souvent ensemble. Ils avaient une façon de penser similaire parfois, et puis c'était quand même Havoc le plus drôle de ses subordonnés.

-Ouah ! C'est grand chez vous ! S'extasia Havoc. Ça paye bien finalement l'armée !

Le blond fit un tour sur lui même pour apprécier la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait mais dut arrêter vite fait car son estomac protesta devant ce tour sur lui-même. Il entendit Mustang rire alors que lui s'asseyait par terre et semblait sur le point de vomir. Mais non ! Il réussit à calmer son organe récalcitrant et respira une grande goulée d'air qui lui éclaircit un peu les esprits.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec le regard inquiet de Mustang, qui s'était accroupi juste en face de lui. Mais cette inquiétude laissa place à de la moquerie l'instant d'après. Jean s'était figé de stupeur de le voir si près et avait sentit son cœur faire un ratée dans sa poitrine. Aussi fut-il soulagé quand son supérieur se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Emporté par son élan, il se retrouva l'espace d 'un instant dans les bras du brun et se mit à rougir de cette proximité non désirée. Il se dégagea aussi rapidement que possible des bras puissants qui l'avait retenu.

-Le rouge te va bien … Jean, murmura Roy.

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui du blond, un regard intense. Il trouvait marrant les réactions d'Havoc quand ils avaient trop bu et qu'ils se retrouvaient comme ça, proche l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils finissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça leur arrivait souvent quand ils devaient se soutenir mutuellement pour marcher, mais c'était la première fois que Jean en rougissait. Ce dernier pouvait encore sentir la pression de l'étreinte brève que lui avait donnée Roy, et il se mit à rougir un peu plus. Mais pourquoi rougissait-il ?

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet … Jean, sourit Roy, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine renfrognée du jeune homme.

Le Colonel aimait bien le taquiner et il savait aussi qu'il attirait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, même s'il préférait ces dernières. C'était plus sensuel, plus jouissif pour lui de faire l'amour à une femme. Avec un homme c'était plus sportif et pas toujours à son avantage. Mais c'était plaisant parfois.

Jean se dirigea comme il put et se laissa tomber sur le canapé un peu lourdement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait rougit comme une midinette de seize ans devant le gars le plus populaire du lycée. Ce n'était guère son genre de se comporter ainsi. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et d'une abstinence qu'il commençait à trouver longue. Il était plus que temps de trouver une autre paire de mains pour s'occuper de lui.

Le blond sursauta quand il sentit le canapé s'affaisser à coté de lui. Il se tourna vers Mustang qu'il trouva trop près de lui pour le coup. Mais celui-ci lui tendit simplement un verre, qu'il regarda un moment avant de s'en saisir et de le vider cul sec, histoire de cacher son trouble à son supérieur. Supérieur qui riait sous cape devant le comportement du jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui fasse de l'effet et trouvait ça très amusant de le provoquer de la sorte.

-Et bien dis donc ! T'as une sacrée descente, toi ! s'exclama Roy en donnant un grande claque dans le dos du blond.

Celui-ci du coup avala de travers et se mit à tousser sous les éclats de rire de Roy. Il lui resservit alors un verre et cette fois-ci, ils trinquèrent avant de boire leurs verres. Un petit silence s'installa, chacun regardant devant lui et semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Roy ?

-Mmmm …

-Ça fait combien de temps pour toi ?

-Un petit moment, souffla Roy. Et toi ?

-Trop longtemps, répondit Jean en se penchant en avant et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'veux baiser ! pleurnicha-t-il.

Roy resta silencieux devant cet aveu pour le moins surprenant. Il ne pensait pas que le blond se laisserait aller à ce point pour lui sortir cette vérité aussi crûment. Lui aussi était en manque. Alors pourquoi pas …

-Tu peux m'baiser si tu veux, lâcha alors Roy.

Et il fut content de son petit effet en voyant Havoc se tourner lentement vers lui avec un regard … choqué.

-De quoi ! ! ! cria le blond, montant dans les aiguës.

-Quoique si tu cries comme ça, c'est peut être moi qui vais te baiser.

Havoc se recula précipitamment à l'autre bout du canapé, s'éloignant autant qu'il le pouvait du brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Celui-ci lui lança un regard triste avant de devenir joueur.

-Je te fais peur … Jean ?

Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, dû à la façon dont Roy avait prononcé son prénom. C'était tellement sensuel ! Il regarda Roy, partagé entre effarement et appréhension. Ce dernier plaisantait-il ou pas ? Jean était incapable de le dire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… si tu veux pas, j'vais pas te toucher … j'ai jamais violé personne.

-Tu … tu as déjà couché avec des mecs ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Jean avait besoin de savoir si ce qu'avait proposé Roy était … possible. Etait-il possible que cet homme, si coureur de jupons, se soit déjà adonné à ce genre de choses avec un homme ? Avec des hommes ?

-Oui, lâcha Roy. J'ai déjà couché avec des hommes.

-Et c'est comment ?

Pour le coup le voici qui devenait curieux. Mais bizarrement, ça n'enlevait rien à Roy, le fait qu'il se soit tapé des mecs. Jean s'aperçut que ça ne changeait en rien la perception, les sentiments qu'il avait pour Roy.

-Tu veux pas plutôt que je te montre, susurra le brun en se rapprochant de lui.

Jean déglutit devant le regard lourd de désir que lui envoya l'homme. Il le regarda se mettre à quatre pattes et s'avancer vers lui. Roy lui écarta les jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre lui, et se glissa entre elles. Il rapprocha encore son corps de celui de son subordonné et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Alors ? fit-il d'une voix sensuelle à laquelle Havoc ne résista pas, puisqu'il effaça l'espace entre eux.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant, se caressant et se faisant timides. Puis s'affirmèrent avec plus de force et de passion. Quand Roy passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Havoc, celui-ci gémit et entrouvrit la bouche. Le brun en profita pour faire glisser sa langue dans la cavité buccale du blond, partant à sa découverte. Le baiser prit plus d'intensité et Roy rapprocha leurs corps en agrippant la veste de son partenaire. Havoc répondit à ce geste en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du brun, approfondissant encore un peu plus le baiser.

Leurs corps étant tellement collés l'un à l'autre, qu'il leur était impossible d'ignorer l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait l'autre.

Roy finit par relâcher cette bouche qu'il avait trouvé délicieuse, si ce n'est un arrière goût de cigarette, afin de les laisser respirer et de s'assurer de l'entière permission du blond pour la suite.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Si la suite est du même acabit, je veux bien que tu me montres, fit Havoc rougissant encore plus.

-Bien ! fit Roy avant de reprendre possession de la bouche qui lui était donnée avec consentement.

Les baisers s'échangèrent toujours aussi passionnés. Les deux hommes apprenant à se connaître un peu plus. Puis les mains partirent à la découverte des corps, déshabillant au passage et caressant les peaux mises à nues. La bouche de Roy se mit alors à la découverte elle aussi du corps masculin abandonné à ses bons soins. Havoc n'émit aucune protestation lorsqu'elle commença sa descente. Juste des gémissements que Roy trouva très indécents et très excitants. Le brun continua donc sa descente, embrassant le cou, léchant la clavicule, suçant les tétons qui se dressèrent et firent gémir un peu plus fort le blond. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril où il mima avec sa langue la suite qu'il avait prévue et qu'il savait inéluctable.

Havoc gémit un peu plus, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut répandant dans son corps ses bienfaits. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse être aussi et sensuel avec un homme. Et quel homme ! Il rouvrit les yeux, fermés à causes des trop fortes sensations reçues, pour observer le brun déguster son corps. Un nouveau frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'il apprécierait à ce point. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si les hommes ou pas l'intéressaient.

Roy releva la tête et remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, laissant ses mains parcourir le torse musclé sous lui avant de redescendre et d'entreprendre l'ouverture du pantalon. Havoc se figea en sentant ses mains à cet endroit là et Roy le sentit. Il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Tu es pourtant tout excité …

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Roy posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Jean. Celui-ci gémit avant de déglutir devant le regard de braise de Roy.

-C'est que …je n'ai jamais … enfin tu vois … avec un homme.

-Ne t'en fait pas … je serais tendre, murmura le brun contre son cou.

Il reprit alors ses baisers et eut le plaisir de sentir son partenaire se détendre. Ses mains descendirent alors et ouvrit le pantalon, avant de le faire glisser, puis le boxer, le long des jambes du sous lieutenant. Ce dernier rougit devant l'observation qu'il subissait de la part de Roy. En effet, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'admirer pendant quelques instants le corps du blond, ses muscles dessinés, sa peau clair et son sexe dressé qu'il découvrit plus important que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il sourit en pensant à leurs plaisirs futurs.

-Roy, murmura gêné Havoc.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien se contentant de mettre sa tête au niveau de son aine et de faire courir sa langue sur cette colonne de chair. Havoc se crispa entièrement sous cette caresse, ne s'y attendant pas du tout et il ne put retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et la mordit lorsque Roy goba sa verge. C'était trop de sensations pour lui. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet là ! C'était incroyable pour lui de se sentir dans cette bouche chaude et humide.

Roy, lui, appréciait les sons qui sortaient de la bouche du blond, tout comme il appréciait les contractions de son corps, parcourut par des vagues de plaisir. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien posséder ce corps et qu'il allait le posséder. Doucement une de ses mains se mit à caresser les fesses rebondies du blond qui sembla apprécier l'initiative. Il s'enhardit alors et Havoc sentit un doigt caresser la raie de ses fesses avant que le petit coquin ne vienne carrément redessiner les contours de son anus. Il se contracta quand le doigt se fraya un chemin en lui mais fut incapable de le repousser. Roy sourit intérieurement. Apparemment, Havoc avait décidé de se laisser faire et ça faisait très bien son affaire. Il continua donc à sucer et à préparer son amant pour la suite. Un deuxième doigt fut enduit de salive avant d'être introduit à son tour dans la chair du plus jeune. Havoc rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était trop pour lui ! Les sensations qu'il ressentait allait le faire exploser à tout moment, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler !

-Roy … je vais ... venir …

Roy lâcha le sexe tendu à l'extrême et put ainsi admirer Jean prendre son pied. Le visage qu'il affichait à cet instant l'aurait presque fait venir lui aussi. Il ne pensait pas que le blond serait aussi beau dans sa jouissance. Roy se pencha et captura la bouche encore haletante d'Havoc dans un baiser exigeant. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité où ils se trouvaient et défit rapidement son pantalon. Havoc ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa bouche, aussi continuèrent-ils de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Roy se repositionna entre les jambes de Jean et porta trois doigts à leurs bouches toujours scellées. Un sentiment d'urgence semblait avoir pris possession des deux hommes. Ils humidifièrent les doigts, leurs langues glissant dessus et s'entremêlant entre elles et avec les doigts. Ceux-ci partir alors à l'intérieur de l'antre vierge, frôlant les parois internes et excitant les deux hommes. Et puis il arrive forcement un moment où ça ne peut plus attendre. Roy retira ses doigts et attrapa son sexe qu'il plaça contre l'entrée de Jean. Ils détachèrent enfin leurs bouches pour encrer leurs regards dans celui de l'autre et Roy poussa après le petit signe de tête de l'homme sous lui. Doucement et très lentement, il progressa à l'intérieur de cette chair vierge et extrêmement étroite, se frayant un chemin comme il pouvait. Il ne voulait en rien blesser son partenaire. Il ne voulait lui procurer que du plaisir.

Une fois complètement rentré, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jean et entreprit de respirer lentement afin de calmer son désir. Havoc, de son coté, respirant de manière plus hachée. Il essayait de faire passer ce moment douloureux, essayent de se détendre au maximum. D'une main, il releva le visage de Roy et lui sourit, alors ce dernier se mit en mouvements tout en l'embrassant doucement sur tout le visage, afin de faire passer cette douleur. Les mouvements d'abord extrêmement lents, se firent de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que Roy sentait Jean se détendre et apprécier l'acte charnel auquel ils s'adonnaient. Puis pour renforcer le plaisir évident que ressentait le blond, Roy attrapa son sexe tendu et lui appliqua la même cadence de mouvements que celle qu'il imposait à l'intérieur de sa chair.

C'était trop pour Havoc. Trop de sensations. Trop de plaisir. Il ne se savait pas si sensible. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en retirerait autant de plaisir. Aussi bien d'être dans cette position, pour le moins non conventionnelle, allongé dans un canapé, les jambes relevées sur les épaules de son amant, que pour être en train de se faire prendre par un homme et qui plus est Roy Mustang, son supérieur et homme à femmes notoire.

Il agrippa la nuque du brun et le rapprocha pour lui donner un baiser exigent, durant lequel il se répandit sur son ventre. Les contractions de son anus eurent raison de Roy qui se déversa et remplit cette cavité encore vierge il y a quelques instants.

Les deux hommes se figèrent alors et Roy réussit à se retirer avant de s'écrouler sur Jean.

-Alors, fit Roy, c'est comment ?

-Très bien, répondit Havoc. Mais je veux voir dans l'autre sens aussi.

Roy étira un fin sourire sur son visage avant d'embrasser presque chastement son amant. S'il voulait recommencer, pourquoi pas ? Il ne dirait pas non en tout cas. Il avait beaucoup aimé le faire avec le blond.

-Ok, répondit-il. Mais d'abord … à la douche !

Roy se releva, entraînant avec lui Jean dans la salle de bain et plus exactement sous la douche.

* * *

_Alors ce bonus?_


	8. mise au point à un

**Chapitre 8 : mise au point à ... un**

Edward s'enfonçait dans la nuit noire, des larmes de rage brouillant sa vue. Non mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ses deux-là ! Et puis quelle idée de rêver, comme ça, à voix haute ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait être père. Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Pas maintenant. Que se passerait-il si jamais il mourait, hein ? Que se passerait-il ? Il se doutait bien que Al et Winry serait là pour soutenir Envy et le bébé … mais … Envy comment réagirait-il ? Face à cette responsabilité ? Il n'avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas, imposer une telle chose à son amant. Le vert devait bien savoir pourtant qu'il faisait un métier à risques. Il devait bien savoir qu'un jour, il mourait, et le laisserait seul. Il avait peur qu'Envy s'arrache toutes ses pierres afin de mourir lui aussi. Il avait peur de cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas laisser d'orphelin. Il ne voulait pas laisser quelque chose qui relirait Envy à lui à tout jamais. S'il venait à mourir, il voulait qu'Envy retrouve sa liberté et n'ait rien qui l'enchaîne à lui et au passé.

Il tapa sur un pauvre caillou qui avait eut le malheur de traîner là. Il regarda un instant la trajectoire de ce petit morceau qui ricocha plusieurs fois avant de disparaître de sa vue. Il soupira et resserra contre lui son éternel manteau rouge. Puis accéléra le pas, autant qu'il le pouvait pour rentrer chez lui. Ça serait la première nuit qu'il passerait seul dans son appartement depuis qu'Envy s'y était installé. Ça faisait presque 3 ans, maintenant. Autant dire une éternité. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se concentra sur sa route. Il voulait rentrer rapidement, un mal de tête commençait à poindre et il voulait … dormir … et oublier toute cette histoire.

* * *

A Resembool, l'ambiance était … comment dire … plus calme en cette fin de soirée. Envy dormait, pelotonné contre Winry, qui assise dans le lit, lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Al observait la scène avec une certaine tendresse mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. Son frère était vraiment, mais vraiment, un cas désespérant. Fuir n'avait jamais été la meilleure des solutions, et ça, Edward devait le savoir, mieux que quiconque.

Envy avait littéralement pété un câble lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous aperçus de la disparition de l'aîné des Elric. Il avait menacé de tout casser et avait même commencé à se battre avec Alphonse. Celui-ci voyait bien que la rage aveuglait l'homonculus et que ce n'était en rien dirigé vers lui. Il entraîna donc Envy dans la forêt la proche. Là, au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de casser quelque chose, ou de blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance. Il avait donc aidé comme il avait put son beau-frère à évacuer toute sa colère, sa rancœur, et y était parvenu. A la fin, Envy s'affala sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward l'avait abandonné. Pourquoi il lui faisait ça. Alphonse n'avait su quoi répondre, lui-même ne comprenant pas les agissements de son frère. Quoiqu'il commençait à entrevoir certains cheminements qu'avait dû emprunter l'esprit tordu, par moment, de son frère. Mais il n'avait pas voulut en parler avec Envy. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était de calmer le vert et de le ramener à la maison pour qu'il se repose. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Il pensa à Winry et à son état. Il devait faire attention à elle aussi. Et au bébé.

* * *

Envy était resté apathique toute la journée du lendemain, passant par des crises de larmes et des crises de rage aussi. Winry était resté avec lui, ainsi que Mamie Pinako, qui redoutait un geste malheureux de la part du jeune homme. Alphonse avait fait comme il avait put au cabinet médical. Mais son patron lui avait gentiment dit de rentrer chez lui, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste avec l'esprit ailleurs comme ça. Le châtain s'était excusé et l'avait remercié avant de rentrer chez lui. Mine de rien, il s'inquiétait. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il s'inquiétait pour l'homonculus de l'Envie, il aurait rit au nez de cette personne et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire soigner !

* * *

Envy s'était calmé. Il le devait ne serait-ce que pour la jeune femme qui veillait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Pas le moindre mal. Elle portait la vie. Il réprima un nouveau sanglot. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Comme pouvait-il être en train de pleurer parce que son nabot d'amant s'était fait la malle, sans explication et après qu'ils se soient pris la tête ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus par moment. Etait-ce parce qu'il devenait plus … humain au contact de la famille Elric ? Ou parce qu'il avait déjà abandonné plusieurs pierres ? Et que du coup, il perdait petit à petit son immortalité ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son amour pour Edward était réel, bien réel, et très douloureux en cet instant.

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait qu'il tenait à son petit nabot d'alchimiste, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ce qui porta un grand coup à son amour propre, mais il fut bien obligé de le reconnaître en lui-même. Peut être pas aux yeux des autres, mais en lui-même si.

Il voulait vivre avec lui, vieillir avec lui, faire tout un tas de chose avec lui … mais surtout … surtout, il voulait fonder une famille. Il n'en avait jamais eut. Et il voulait vivre ça avec le blond, qui avait perdu ses parents relativement jeune, ne connaissant pas lui non plus de véritable famille. Il voulait qu'ils connaissent tous les deux ce bonheur. Et c'est fort de cette résolution, qu'il prit la décision de faire changer d'avis son amant ! C'était lui qui dominait ! C'était lui qui décidait !

Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot dans le giron de Winry. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux tendrement jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'endorme.


	9. reveil

**Chapitre 9 : réveil**

Il finit par s'endormir vraiment car quand il rouvrit les yeux le soleil était bien bas dans le ciel. Même s'il avait dormi plusieurs heures, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être reposé.

-Alors, bien dormi ? fit une voix à la porte de la chambre.

Il se tourna pour découvrir Edward sur le seuil de celle-ci. Envy fut scotché en voyant son amant avancer vers lui, avec un air d'enfant pris en faute et voulant se faire pardonner. L'alchimiste ne portait que son débardeur et son pantalon. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit quand il marchait. Il s'arrêta au bord du lit et semblait indécis quand à la suite. Envy se redressa et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser furtivement. Edward se laissa alors tomber sur le lit à coté de lui. Envy s'assit lui aussi. Ils avaient l'air chouette ainsi, l'un à coté de l'autre, regardant leurs mains.

-Je … je suis désolé de m'être emporté … et d'être partit, s'excusa Edward.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, s'excusa Envy.

Doucement, toujours sans se regarder, leurs mains se rapprochèrent et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent tendrement. Un sourire était apparut sur leur visage.

-Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, fit Edward.

-Tu supposes bien.

-Et rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis ?

-Non.

-On va se retrouver dans une impasse comme ça.

Le silence était suffisant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour le moment. Tout était dit, aucun d 'eux ne voulant lâcher, mais aucun d'eux ne voulant se disputer non plus.

-J'ai envie de toi, lâcha subitement le vert.

Edward releva brusquement la tête. Il n'en revenait pas. Envy avait envie de lui ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Il trouvait cela incongru … mais lui aussi avait envie de son amant. De toute façon, Envy ne le laissa pas trop réfléchir, puisqu'il s'empara des lèvres du blond. Le baiser, d'abord doux et chaste, prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Ils étaient rarement loin l'un de l'autre et du coup, ils manquaient rapidement l'un à l'autre. Les retrouvailles se passaient généralement au lit et duraient une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais là c'était autre chose, ils voulaient exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, faire comprendre à l'autre combien il tenait à lui, lui faire comprendre que rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer. Ils avaient trop besoin de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Edward en rompant le baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui répondit Envy en souriant.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Rapidement, la passion les submergea, comme aux premiers jours. Cette même passion semblait les habiter à chaque fois et Edward se demanda furtivement si c'était pareil pour les autres. La passion était-elle toujours là quand on est amoureux ? Vous dévore-t-elle à chaque fois que vous croisez le regard de l'être aimé ? Vous enflamme-t-elle les sens ? Vous fait-elle perdre la tête ? Perdre pieds et ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à faire en sorte de l'exprimer ? Faire en sorte d'éteindre le feu intérieur qu'elle a allumé ?

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder ou de se perdre dans ses réflexions, car Envy était bien décidé, semble-t-il, à lui prouver combien il lui avait manqué. Le vert l'avait allongé, et descendait maintenant sa bouche le long de son cou, lui arrachant des soupirs. Il sentit son débardeur voler dans la pièce et poussa un petit cri quand il sentit son amant prendre possession d'un de ses tétons. Il sentait la langue mutine jouer avec le petit bout de chair rose pour le faire durcir, et une fois celui-ci assez dur, les dents d'Envy prirent le relais pour le mordiller. Edward sentait la douce chaleur, qui montait en lui, se transformer en brasier. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de retenir ses gémissements, sachant de toute façon qu'Envy le forcerait à gémir. L'homonculus semblait être très friand de ses sons.

Les mains d'Envy ne restèrent pas longtemps sans rien faire. Doucement, elles se mirent à parcourir la peau délicate du blond, lui arrachant quelques soupirs au passage, avant de continuer à le dévêtir. Edward sentit sa ceinture lui être enlevée, puis sa braguette ouverte. Une main malicieuse vit taquiner sa verge par-dessus son caleçon et le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir et sa surprise.

Envy se redressa, ce petit jeu l'avait bien excité et il sentait son sexe comme pris dans un étau. Il enleva pantalon et caleçon de son amant et se dévêtit lui aussi, avant de se repositionner au dessus du blond. Leurs bassins entrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre, leurs verges se caressant, et ils poussèrent des soupirs de plaisir sous ce contact électrisant. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent un instant avant de se trouver. Seul le manque d'air les faisait se séparer et encore juste le temps de prendre une gorgée d'air. Leurs mains dévalaient leurs corps, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour arracher frissons et gémissements. La température monta dans la pièce et plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux.

Envy avait prit la directive des opérations et Edward se laissait faire avec plaisir, subissant les pires outrages que le vert lui infligeait. Il ne se crispa même pas sous l'intrusion du premier doigt. Il avait tant attendu ça. Il voulait appartenir à Envy, lui prouver qu'il lui appartenait envers et contre tout, comme à chaque fois, comme toujours.

Un deuxième doigt s'introduisit dans son intimité et les mouvements de va et viens s'accentuèrent pour son plus grand plaisir. Il pouvait sentir la verge d'Envy frotter contre la sienne et ce contact était le prélude à ce qui allait suivre.

Un troisième doigt vint enfin en lui, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il bougeait le bassin, enfonçant de lui même plus profondément les doigts de son amant. Il sentit Envy sourire à ce constat et il s'en fichait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi accro à Envy? Que lui avait-il fait pour le mettre dans cet état?

N'en pouvant plus, Edward renversa Envy sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa ensuite le sexe du vert qu'il caressa un instant avant de le gober pour l'enduire de salive, puis il s'empala dessus. Il n'attendit même pas de s'être habitué à cette présence en lui. Le besoin qu'il avait de ne faire qu'un avec son amant semblait plus fort que tout. Il se mit à monter et descendre sur cette hampe qu'il affectionnait tant.

Envy, un peu abasourdi par la prise de décision d'Edward, le laissa faire un instant avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour le guider et l'aider dans ses mouvements. Aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être dite, les regards suffisaient. Ainsi que les gémissements qui s'échappaient des deux hommes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se fassent cet effet? A chaque fois, c'était la même extase, le même plaisir de donner et de recevoir. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Ils s'aimaient, si fort, si sincèrement. Ils étaient devenus le monde de l'autre. Qui aurait put le croire? Personne et surtout pas eux. Edward se pencha et prit possession de la bouche d'Envy voracement, il voulait lui faire comprendre que si lui, il lui appartenait, la réciproque était vraie aussi. Envy le comprit très bien. Il porta ses mains à la colonne de chair du blond et se mit en devoir de lui procurer autant de plaisir que lui en recevait en ce moment même.

Edward gémit un peu plus fort sous l'afflux de nouvelles sensations de plaisir. Il accéléra encore le rythme de ses mouvements. La sueur perlait sur leurs corps et une chaleur sans nom étreignait leurs chairs. Mais bientôt se fut trop. Edward se déversa dans un cri sur le ventre d'Envy et enfonça aussi profondément que possible le sexe de son amant en lui, ce qui mit fin à la résistance de celui-ci qui éjacula dans ses chairs.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, immobiles, appréciant les sensations qui se diffusaient en eux, appréciant cet acte auquel ils venaient de s'adonner, appréciant de se retrouver, appréciant de s'appartenir et de s'aimer. Finalement Edward se releva, dégageant de son intimité la dague de chair de son amant, pour s'écrouler à coté de celui-ci. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant la semence du vert s'écouler hors de lui. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un petit désagrément face à un grand réconfort. Il sentit vaguement Envy bouger et sourit en sentant son amant l'essuyer, ce qui le fit même rire car Envy passait sur un endroit sensible de son anatomie. Le vert finit cependant par venir s'allonger lui aussi et les recouvrit tous deux du drap. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils finirent par s'endormir. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était là leurs places.


	10. Mise au point à deux

**Chapitre 10 : mise au point à ... deux**

Le lendemain les prit un peu de court, dans le sens où Winry débarqua dans la chambre en ouvrant grand la porte et en se précipitant sur eux.

-Mon Dieu! Vous êtes toujours vivants? Vous vous êtes pas entretués alors? S'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle aurait bien continué comme ça si Edward n'avait pas répondu.

-Winry, mais t'as bouffée quoi c'matin?

-Ce matin? Mais il est presque 11 heures, mes lapins!

-Mes lapins? Fit la voix pas très réveillée d'Envy.

Celui-ci avait effectué un repli stratégique sous les draps aux premiers bruits. Il avait horreur de se lever le matin et préférait rester sous la couette, surtout si Edward y était aussi, sous la couette. La jeune femme ne tint aucunement compte de leurs protestations quand elle tira les rideaux, ni quand elle tira le drap, exposant leurs deux corps, nus, à la fraicheur de l'air hivernal, qui se faisait un malin plaisir d'entrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle s'en alla en ricanant et en leur disant qu'ils avaient une heure avant que le déjeuner ne soit servit. Aussitôt la porte fermé, Edward se leva et ferma la fenêtre, avant de sauter dans le lit et de se couvrir, lui et Envy, avec la couette. Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et frottèrent leurs nez avant de frotter leurs lèvres. Ils se sourirent, heureux d'être tout simplement là, l'un avec l'autre.

-On se lève? Proposa Edward.

-Pas envie, murmura le vert en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond.

-Envy! Arrête! Tu me chatouilles! S'exclama-t-il.

En effet, il sentait son amant faire exprès de respirer dans son cou et, par la même, de le chatouiller avec son souffle. Le vert ne résista pas longtemps avant de se mettre vraiment à chatouiller son amant. Et celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire et de chercher par tous les moyens à s'enfuir.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement l'un sur l'autre, encore une fois et Edward ne put détacher son regard de celui d'Envy. Il y lisait trop de chose. Amour. Tendresse. Détermination. Regrets. Il passa ses pouces sur ses joues et l'embrassa chastement.

-Envy, murmura-t-il.

Le vert eut un coup au cœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'Edward serait capable de faire passer autant de choses en disant son nom. Il en frissonna. Il l'aimait. Ce constat résonna en lui et il enlaça fortement le blond, qui pour le coup manqua de mourir étouffé.

-Edo, murmura-t-il à son tour. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Je … je pourrais pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Je t'aime … je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal quand tu n'es pas là … Je sais c'est con, tu vas me dire … Qui aurait put croire que, moi, Envy, homonculus de l'envie, je n'en ai plus qu'une seule … être avec toi.

Edward senti son cœur se serrer sous cette confession. Il l'aimait? Vraiment? Il l'aimait autant que lui. Et il allait lui faire savoir.

-Moi aussi Envy, je t'aime … j'ai eut le cœur déchiré de partir comme ça. Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi de cette façon.

Le blond rendit son étreinte au vert. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se serrer l'un l'autre, à sentir le cœur de l'autre battre au même rythme que le leur. Ils étaient heureux. Vous savez un de ses moments éphémères où plus rien ne compte, où vous êtes en phase avec l'être aimé. Un de ces petits moments de grâce qui vous reste dans le cœur et dans l'âme comme étant la plus belle chose qui vous soit jamais arrivée.

* * *

L'atmosphère relativement calme et sereine étonna un peu les habitants de la maison Pinako, mais leur convenait tout à fait. Envy et Edward étaient descendu ensemble et il était clair qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Pour le moment. En effet les deux hommes semblaient sereins et amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme rarement ils l'avaient laissés voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers, pour regarder Winry, Alphonse et Mamie Pinako qui faillit en lâcher sa pipe, les regarder avec étonnement. Edward rougit et Envy en profita pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement.

-Envy! S'exclama le blond.

Le vert se mit à rire et fut bientôt rejoint par les autres, ce qui fit rougir encore plus Edward. Cependant lui aussi finit par rire avec eux.

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart, dans une clairière, pas très loin de la maison. Même s'il faisait un froid de canard. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour parler. Et Envy se doutait bien que c'était pour cette raison qu'Edward lui avait proposé de faire un petit tour dehors, histoire de profiter des dernières lueurs du jour.

L'homonculus regarda un moment son amant qui lui tournait le dos avant de s'avancer et de l'enlacer par derrière. Edward laissa partir sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il devait lui dire. Il devait être franc avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas de toute façon éviter longtemps ce sujet. Alors autant se lancer ?

-Envy … je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on en parle …

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Pour une fois, fit-il ironique.

Un petit « aie » suivit la petite tape qu'Envy lui infligea sur la tête.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, tu sais. Je savais très bien … qu'en préférant les hommes aux femmes, je ne serais jamais père. Je n'y avais guère réfléchi avant, je ne me voyais pas vivre en couple avant que tu décides de t'incruster chez moi.

-Tu regrettes?

-Pas le moins du monde, fit-il en se retournant. Envy, tu es surement l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient jamais arrivées et qui m'arrivera jamais … seulement …

-Seulement quoi?

-Je ne veux pas espérer pour rien … si jamais ça ne marche pas … je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

-Tu …

-Comprends moi … je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs … j'ai réussi à trouver un équilibre avec toi. Je ne veux pas tout remettre en cause pour quelque chose qui ne réussira peut être pas.

-Tu ne veux même pas essayer, alors ?

-Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que tu risques?

-Absolument!

-T'es complètement inconscient!

-Et fier de l'être, sourit Envy.

Il retourna Edward et le serra contre lui. Fort. Il devait lui aussi lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il ne pourrait jamais le faire s'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Il se pencha alors et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

-Edo … je suis on ne peut plus sérieux … J'avoue que j'ai dis ça par caprice au début, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ...J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Winry aussi … Cette femme peut être terrifiante parfois, tu sais?

-Je le sais que trop bien, sourit Edward.

-Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas un caprice … je veux un bébé de toi car je veux fonder une famille avec toi … Je veux être une famille avec toi.

-Mais on est déjà une famille! Alphonse, Winry et Mamie Pinako te considèrent comme étant de la famille!

-Oui mais je suis un bout « rapporté » … Je veux ma famille … toi … moi …

-Et un enfant …

-Oui … un enfant … qui sera un peu de toi et un peu de moi, sourit tendrement Envy. Un petit morceau de nous qui sera pourtant complètement différent de nous...

-Te rends tu bien compte …

-Oui Edward! Arrêtes de me prendre pour un imbécile!

Envy repoussa Edward et planta son regard dans celui de son amant. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'il le prenne pour un inconscient.

-Je m'en fiche complètement de ne plus aller voir Greed à pas d'heure... Je m'en fiche complètement d'être malade pendant 9 mois … Je m'en fiche complètement de rester une femme pour toujours … Je m'en fiche complètement de tout ça … si ... si je suis heureux avec toi … si j'ai ma famille à mes cotés … qui m'aime et que j'aime … je m'en contre fiche …

-Envy, murmura le blond, visiblement ému.

Il se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et brossa tendrement ses lèvres à celles du vert. Celui-ci faisait son maximum pour ne pas craquer, il manquerait plus qu'il se mette à chialer comme une gonzesse. Le baiser devint un peu plus passionné et un peu plus profond pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent tendrement.

-Tu devrais être mieux placé que quiconque pour me comprendre … je n'ai jamais eu de famille … je veux connaître ça avec toi et je veux ça … Je veux être une famille avec toi.

-Tu as raison … je te comprends … moi j'avais Al, mais toi personne … Seulement, peux-tu comprendre aussi que je craigne ce qui peut se passer au cas où …Je ne veux pas laisser d'orphelin derrière moi. J'ai trop souffert de la perte de mes parents pour souhaiter ça à quiconque.

-Edo, souffla Envy.

-Tu peux le comprendre ça? Demanda le blond. Tu peux le comprendre ? Je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque.

Edward se détacha de son amant et lui tourna le dos. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'Envy ressentait, il ressentait la même chose. Mais il ne pouvait, il ne voulait en aucun cas être responsable de ça. Il ne voulait pas faire un enfant et l'abandonner en mourant, abandonner Envy aussi par la même occasion. Car lui était mortel, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'homonculus.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu vois le mauvais coté des choses? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi pessimiste? Demanda Envy.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des questions demandant une réponse, mais il répondit quand même.

-C'est comme ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut être ai-je vécus trop de choses, trop jeune, pour être optimiste.

-Alors laisse moi l'être pour deux!

Edward se sentit retourné et étouffé par l'étreinte d'Envy. Il se laissa couler dans se bras. Après tout, il représentait son univers. Il représentait sa vie et son avenir. Il sentait qu'Envy avait bien changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, depuis qu'ils avaient accepté ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Lui aussi avait dû changer. Peut être moins que son amant. Mais était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait pas compris le désir profond du vert. Le fait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Le fait qu'il était sérieux. Ce décalage pouvait-il être rattrapé? Il essaya de stopper le flot d'interrogations pour se concentrer uniquement sur le moment présent, sur la chaleur des bras d'Envy, sur les battements de son cœur, sur son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Envy avait de faire comprendre au blond que ce n'était en rien un jeu. Il voulait tellement prouver et se prouver à lui même qu'il pouvait être père, enfin dans le cas présent, il serait plutôt la mère. Qu'il pouvait être responsable, non seulement de lui mais aussi d'un petit être innocent. D'un petit bout d'homme qui ne pourrait que compter sur lui, et sur Edward, pour vivre. Il se sentait bien différent de celui qu'il était la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Edward. Il se sentait plus … humain, en un sens. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait sa nouvelle vie.

-On fait quoi alors ? Finit-il par demander, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou d'Edward.

-Je sais pas … Je sais plus, murmura le blond.

Envy se détacha et encadra le visage du blond de ses mains, relevant sa tête pour que leurs regards se croisent. Trop d'émotions brillaient dans le regard ambre, reflet de ce qui se passait dans son regard violet.

-On essaye alors?

Doucement, l'homonculus posa sa bouche contre celle de l'alchimiste. Comme pour lui faire accepter ce qu'ils étaient, deux entités complètement opposés. Comme pour lui faire accepter ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, l'amour le plus inconditionnel et le plus improbable qui puisse exister. Comme pour lui faire accepter que malgré tout, ils pouvaient avoir cet enfant. Comme pour lui faire accepter que rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre eux et détruire ce qu'ils avaient construit.

-On essaye, souffla doucement Edward.

Envy sentit son cœur s'emballer et ne put s'empêcher de le faire savoir à Edward. Le vert fit basculer le plus petit à terre, où il atterrit un peu durement. Mais Edward s'en fichait, Envy l'embrassait fougueusement et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, entrainant le plus petit avec lui sur les sentiers du plaisir. Envy n'avait nullement l'intention d'attendre d''être de retour à la maison pour lui signifier sa joie. Il allait le faire ici et maintenant.


End file.
